Compute service providers, sometimes referred to as cloud service providers, provide services to various entities, such as corporations, universities, government agencies and other types of customers, to compute resources hosted in one or more datacenters. There are a number of reasons for entities to run their compute resources or at least some of their compute resources on a compute service. For example, running their compute resources in datacenters operated by the compute service may provide the entities with flexibility in resource allocation as well as providing scalability, improved resource allocation, reduced operating costs and the like.
Often, a cloud service provider virtualizes some or all of the necessary compute resources to generate virtual private clouds of topologies specific to its customers. This virtualization allows the cloud service provider to dynamically scale hardware and software of the compute resources to meet needs and requirements of its customers. The virtual private cloud of one customer is typically isolated from a virtual private cloud of another customer of the same cloud service provider, even when the two virtual private clouds are hosted on compute resources operating in the same datacenter. The isolation protects each customer from security breaches, among other things, and renders each virtual private cloud a private network inaccessible by the other customers of the same cloud service provider.
These virtual private clouds may be built on a virtual networking framework (sometimes referred to as a virtual networking protocol) than enables customers to provision their own virtual private cloud, or virtual datacenter. Different virtual networking frameworks may support different features for virtual networks built on the respective virtual networking frameworks.